Fun and Games/Transcript
Andy: Discover + Do is almost gone! * Alex: That means it’s Lunch Time! * Ben: We have My World Kitchen and Old Jack’s Boat * Cat and Sam: So Let’s get started! * (Bug Singing) * Kid: Discover + Do! * (Lunch Time Song starts) * Andy: What’s on your plate * (Lunch Time Song ends) * (Bugs drinking) * (My World Kitchen Theme Song starts) * (Old Jack’s Boat Credits end) * Cat (voiceover): Look who’s coming to play with you? It’s Sid, Andy, Alex, Cerrie, Cat, Sam, and Ben! * Join Andy with his exploring adventures * (Clip of Octonauts is shown where the Octonauts chat) * Join Alex and his furry friends * (Clip of Furchester Hotel is shown where Veggietones sing) * Join Ben with his Sporty Games! * (Clip of Swashbuckle is shown where Gem gives contestants (including Sam O'Reilly) her jewels) *and Cat with her songs *(Clip of Evan Strong playing Flying Bed Yo Gabba Gabba: Christmas is shown) *Join Cerrie before Bed *(Clip of In the Night Garden is shown where Igglepiggle sleeps on his boat) *Join Sam as he dresses up *(Clip of Let's Play is shown) *and last join Sid as he fixes it *(Clip of Nina and the Neurons is shown) *Join your friends, the fun will never end! *On CBeebies *(Days of the Week Song starts) *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, what's that day? *It's Saturday *I'm Andy *I'm Alex *I'm Ben *I'm Sam *I'm Sid *I'm Cat *and I'm Cerrie *And we're all here for you *Cat and Sam: You can walk like us on a CBeebies day *Sid: You can catch a bus on a CBeebies day *Cerrie: You could play on your own *Andy: or have a friend to stay *all Presenters sans Cerrie: On this wonderful CBeebies day *(Thunder strikes) *(Sax Solo) *It's a wonderful (3x) CBeebies day *Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday *Andy: It's Saturday *(Days of the Week Song ends), *Welcome to my Exploring hour. Where everything's red! who's in the peephole now? *Ooh, me and my adventures, Sarah and Duck, Go Jetters, Octonauts, and Dora. *Now, I'm gonna go on an Adventure *(Andy's Baby Animals starts) *(Andy's Baby Animals ends) *Andy: Show Me Show Me the color red, Show Me Show Me a comfy bed, Show Me Show Me a furry toy, Show Me Show Me Chris and Pui *(Show Me Show Me Theme Song starts) *(Show Me Show Me credits end) *Andy: We have a Pick and Play here from Ami,age 7 and she went in a picture of Sarah and Duck. You're in luck, for Sarah and Duck *(Sarah and Duck theme song starts) *(Sarah and Duck credits end) *Andy: Whoo, I think I need to go underwater and visit the Octonauts *(Octonauts theme song starts) *(Octonauts credits end) *Andy: I'm going to explore the world with the Go Jetters, why not join me? *(Go Jetters theme song starts) *(Go Jetters credits end) *Andy: The Red Room, check, purple backpack, check. But wait a minute, that's not red! Dora has a purple backpack, and let's join her now *(Dora the Explorer Theme song starts) *(Dora the Explorer credits end) *Andy: Well, that's a wrap for my Exploring Hour, but now Alex is gonna present his Furry Friends Hour *(Knocking) *Andy: Alex, ya in there? *Alex: Just in a minute Andy! *Hello and welcome to my Orange Room! Let's join our Furry Friends! First, here's the Furchester. *(The Furchester Hotel theme song starts) *(The Furchester Hotel credits end) *Alex: It's my Orange Room Furry Friends Hour! *(Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave theme song starts) *(Ruff Ruff, Tweet, and Dave credits end) *Alex: Let's build the word furry friends, but who can help us? Our word friends of course! *(Word World Theme Song starts) *(Teletubbies credits end) *Alex: OK, little to the side now. I'm pretending to be a Clanger. *(Clangers theme song starts) *(Clangers credits end) *Alex: well, that's all the time for my Furry Friends Hour, but don't worry because Ben's up next with his sports. *Ben: Hi Alex. *It's my Pink Room Sports Hour! Now, here's Footy Pups *(Footy Pups theme song starts) *(Footy Pups credits end) *Ben: Aharr! I'm pretending to be a pirate, because Swashbuckle, is up next. Oh! *(Swashbuckle theme song starts) *(Swashbuckle credits end) *Ben: That's all the time for my Sports Hour, but Sam's up next! *Sam: Welcome to my Dress Up Hour, with Let's Play. *(Let's Play theme song starts) *(Let's Play credits end) *Sam: Biggleton is up next, but now it's time to play a game. Which CBeebies friend has a Megaphone and kisses? Upsy Daisy! Now it's Biggleton! *(Biggleton theme song starts) *(Biggleton credits end) *Sam (Knocking): Hello, Sid? *Sid: Hi Sam! Welcome to my green room Fix it Hour, with Bitz and Bob *(Bitz and Bob theme song starts) *(Bitz and Bob theme song ends) *Sid: It's my Fix it Hour! Green! (Blocktower falls down) I guess I better fix that! *(I Can Cook theme song starts) *(Kazoops credits end) *Sid: Treasure champs, woo hoo, Barry and Kari, woo hoo! *(Treasure Champs theme song starts) *(Nina and the Neurons credits end) *Sid: That's the end of my Fix it Hour, but now Cat's here with her Singalong Hour. *Cat: Hello, welcome to my Blue Room Singalong Hour. *Now it's time for In the Night Garden *(In the Night Garden theme song starts) *(In the Night Garden credits end) *Cat: Did you know that there are so many types of instruments; brass, drums, and violins? We're going to watch Baby Einstein and learn about these! *(Meet the Orchestra cold open starts) *(Meet the Orchestra credits end) *Cat: I'm looking for Bubble, Diamond Rumpas, Birday, Sunny Sarah, Skye-Skye, and Pajamas! Where can you find them? *Kids (voiceover): Thomas' Lamp! *Cat: That's right! Let's go there! *(Bubble's Beautiful Day Theme Song Starts) *(Bubble's Beautiful Day Credits End) *Cat: Hello Friends, I'm doing a dance, can you guess who I'm pretending to be? Mr. Nitch, let's join him now *(Zoom Theme song Starts) *(Zoom credits end) *(Cat singing) *Kids (voiceover): Cat's Singalong Hour *Woman (voiceover): You dance and you prance and you can't sit down, at Yo Gabba Gabba we'll gather around. *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Plex, and Toodee: Yeah! *Foofa, Plex, Brobee, and Toodee (when Muno knocks down blocks): Oh No! *Woman (voiceover): Move your head from side to side and let’s go for a ride outside! *(Foofa crying) *Plex: Whoa, Whoa, Stop, Stop, Muno, we can’t play if you bite Foofa. *Muno, Foofa, Plex and Brobee (singing): You’ve gotta wait your turn you gotta wait your turn *Woman (voiceover): Yo Gabba Gabba! Every day on CBeebies and CBeebies HD *DJ Lance (opening his Boombox in S1 theme song): Yoooooooo Gabba Gabba!!! *Cat: I'm ready to sing and dance, and I know 5 friends who like to sing and dance *Cat: It's the end of my Sing Along hour. But as you stick around as if by magic, it's Big Fun Time *Andy: We're going for a ride in the CBeebies car! *(all Presenters buckle their seatbelts including Andy who's the driver and Cerrie who's sitting on the rear facing seat. *(the CBeebies Car Song starts) *Andy: Gonna see our CBeebies friends when we drive in the - *all Presenters: CBeebies Car (2x) *Ben: Look Andy, there's your Secret Hideout! *Sid: Now we're passing the Furchester Hotel *Cat: I see Dora the Explorer with her rainforest friends *Sam: And there are the Go Jetters their adventures never end *Cerrie: Now I see the Scarlett Squid where Gem's jewels are rare *All: Riding in the CBeebies car *ALex: There's Topsy and Tim of Twins fame *(Coming Soon!) *Sid: We have arrived! *(Door Opens) *Mickey Mouse: Hi Everybody! *Sid and Ben: AAAAHHH! A Mouse!!! *Sam: You could make a friend today. Someone to share and someone to play with. Say hello *Dodge: Hello *Sam: and away you go. Ask them a question and find out their name. Let them join in with your game. If you are kind, then you will find, that making friends is easy it just starts with "hello". Then you will feel it Grow, you'll feel it Grow, let friendship Grow and then you'll know you've made a friend. You can be friendly, lead the way *Dodge: Hold out your paw, make someone's day. *Sam: Cause in a while, you'll see their smile (spreading from ear to ear). If someone's on their own, *Dodge: Feeling sad they're all alone, *Sam: Then why not share? *Dodge: and show you care? *Sam: Cause making friends is easy it just starts with hello *Then you will feel it grow, you'll feel it grow, let friendship grow and then you'll know you've made a friend *All: CBeebies! *Mickey Mouse: Hi everybody, welcome to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *Sid and Ben: Um, hi! *(School of Roars theme song starts) *(School of Roars theme song ends) *(Bugs squeaking while splatting paint) *Kids: CBeebies (2x) *Sid: We're in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. At first Ben and I were scared of mice but Sam told us not to be afraid. *Cat: Yes, but that's OK. Saying hi to someone scary is fine. *Sid: You bet! Now, I wonder what Granny Murray has to say about saying hi to someone scary. *(Me Too! theme song starts) *(Me Too! credits end) *Andy: OK, Oucho, Mickey, let's play the Game of Imitation *(more coming soon!!!) *Andy: Now it's time to head to Gabba Land, I think Foofa may need a little help making paper flowers. *(Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song starts) *(Yo Gabba Gabba! Credits end) *Ben: I'm resting because Mickey and Dodge said I've been working too hard. And now, here's Catie with her amazing machines. *(Catie's Machines starts) *(Catie's Machines ends) *Ben: It just started raining here in the Clubhouse. *Cerrie: and Ben, did you know that rain is good for the earth? *Ben: No *Cerrie: It makes seeds turn into flowers so they can grow tall. Let's see Tom! *(Tree Fu Tom Theme Song starts) *(Tree Fu Tom Credits end) *Sam: Dodge and I had some sandwiches but we couldn't have them all. We're going to make a house out of bread *(more coming soon!!!) *Sam: and now here's our friends at Apple Treehouse. *(Apple Treehouse starts) *(Apple Treehouse ends) *Sam: If I stretch out wide, I can reach my toes. Now here's Our Family! *(Our Family starts) *(Our Family ends) *(Bug pants and rides his motorcycle) *Kids: Big Fun Time! Category:Transcripts